wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles (2010 video)
Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles is The Wiggles' first compilation video, containing some of their best songs. It was released in 2010, with a second, updated version released in 2014. Song List #Hot Potato from Yummy Yummy - 1998 #Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) from Here Comes the Big Red Car - 2006 #Fruit Salad from Yummy Yummy - 1998 #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear from Wiggle Time! - 1998 #Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car from Toot Toot! - 1999 #Wake Up Jeff! from It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! - 2006 #Wiggly Party from Hoop-Dee-Doo It's a Wiggly Party - 2001 #Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) from TV Series One - 1998 #Wiggle Bay from Wiggle Bay - 2002 #The Monkey Dance from Yummy Yummy - 1998 #Get Ready To Wiggle from Wiggle Time! - 1998 #Go Santa Go from Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas - 1997/1999 #Dorothy (Would You Like To Dance?) from It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! - 2006 #Ooh It's Captain Feathersword from Wiggledancing! Live in Concert - 2007 #Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport from It's a Wiggly Wiggly World - 2000 #Dressing Up from Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! - 2003 #Move Your Arms Like Henry from Toot Toot! - 1998/1999 #Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! from Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! - 2003 #Do The Owl with Steve Irwin from Wiggly Safari - 2002 #The Zeezap Song from Space Dancing! - 2003 #Play Your Guitar With Murray from Hoop-Dee-Doo It's a Wiggly Party - 2001 #Rockin' Santa! with John Fogerty from Santa's Rockin'! - 2004 #To Have A Tea Party from You Make Me Feel Like Dancing - 2008 #Here Come The Chicken with James Burton (on guitar) from Racing to the Rainbow - 2006 #Getting Strong! from Getting Strong! - 2007 #Murray Had A Turtle from Pop Go The Wiggles! - 2007 #Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star from Pop Go The Wiggles! - 2007 #I'm Dorothy the Dinosaur! from Dorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book - 2008 #You Make Me Feel Like Dancing with Leo Sayer from You Make Me Feel Like Dancing - 2008 #Dr Knickerbocker from You Make Me Feel Like Dancing - 2008 #The Shimmie Shake! from You Make Me Feel Like Dancing - 2008 #Over In The Meadow from Sing a Song of Wiggles - 2008 #Wags The Dog Is Chasing His Tail from The Wiggles Go Bananas - 2009 #Monkey Man with Kylie Minogue from The Wiggles Go Bananas - 2009 #Hot Poppin' Popcorn with Jamie Redfern from Hot Poppin' Popcorn - 2009 Bonus Songs Original Wiggles Film Clips from 1993 #Here Comes a Bear #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear Latin American Wiggles Film Clip #Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) Taiwanese Wiggles Film Clip #The Monkey Dance Credits See here Release Dates *'Australia/New Zealand': March 4, 2010 *'United Kingdom': March 22, 2010 *'North America': July 6, 2010 Trivia * This is the first compilation DVD. * For the first, Anthony breaks character and states that Maria Field is his daughter, and Clare Field as his niece, in the prologue to Getting Strong!. He also appears with Antonio in the prologue for Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car, though he doesn't mention he is his son. * This is the third video to be released the year after the album came out, after Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas and Yule Be Wiggling. This makes it the first non-Christmas video to get this treatment. * Sam sings Ooh It's Captain Feathersword, though in the album it is Greg's original version. This is likely due to 20th Century Fox owning The Wiggles Movie, while ABC own its soundtrack. * As a tribute to Steve Irwin, they used the original prologue of Do The Owl taken from Wiggly Safari instead of filming a new one. * The Wiggles' first video, Wiggle Time! from 1993, is indirectly mentioned by Anthony in the prologue of Getting Strong!. Greg is also mentioned in the opening and closing scenes of this video. * Hot Poppin' Popcorn wasn't included on the original CD, because the album it originates from wasn't out yet. * Rockin' Santa! appears in widescreen for the first time, as its original DVD appearance was cropped to fullscreen. Goofs * The 1993 bonus clips are mistakenly dated 1991 on the DVD covers and menus. * The opening credits show clips of Jeff and Greg from the 1994 version of The Monkey Dance, while the version that plays in the video is the 1998 version. * In the end credits, a clip of Greg from the 1998 version of D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) is shown, though that song does not appear in any form. It can be heard in the DVD menu, however, meaning it likely was going to be included but dropped from the final video. * Despite the new song title cards being used to cover up original ones, some can still be seen. Just before the song title comes up for Hot Potato, you can see the front of the original Big Red Car banner title used in Yummy Yummy enter the screen. This is fixed in the 2014 version. Also, if you look very closely during Quack Quack's song title, you can see the top of Captain Feathersword's Pirate ship gliding across the screen, as it was taken from TV Series 1. * I'm Dorothy the Dinosaur! is credited as being from Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party, but it is actually the version used for Dorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book and her 2nd TV Series. * The song credits have mistakes as listed. ** Rock-a-Bye Your Bear (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) ** Get Ready To Wiggle (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field) ** Wags The Dog Is Chasing His Tail (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran, John Field, Paul Paddick) Gallery * See here Transcript See here Category:Wiggles videos Category:Videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:DVDs Category:Music Category:2010 Category:2010 DVDs Category:United States Category:Canada Category:DVDs featuring the Original Wiggles Category:DVDs featuring Sam Category:1 Hour Videos Category:DVDs that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:DVD Booklets that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:Australia Category:United Kingdom Category:Videos that have Goofs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 1 Videos Category:Series 2 Category:Series 2 Videos Category:Series 3 Category:Series 3 Videos Category:Series 4 Category:Series 4 Videos Category:Series 5 Category:Series 5 Videos Category:Series 6 Category:Series 6 Videos Category:Videos from the 10's